Sky High
by spidermonkeygirl101
Summary: sky high with big time rush


Authors note: this is all from Logan's POV, on with the story. Logan is not the son of the greatest superheroes; Camille is a daughter of the best superheroes that walked in sky-high, she's got the power of trees and strength and flying and taking certain peoples powers. Kendall is a glower; Jo is a shape shifter and the rest you will see in the story. I do not own sky high or big time rush  
>Logan's POV:<br>It was the first day at sky-high, school for kids with special powers. I got the power of moving objects with my mind. Kendall, one of my friends has the power to glow and his girlfriend Jo has the power of shape shifting, Carlos can throw fire and James can turn into liquid. "So off we go to the first day of high school" said Jo. "Finally, we get to master our powers" said Carlos. "Come on we don't want to be late for the bus" I said. When we got to the bus a man greeted us. "Hello I am Ron Wilson and I am your bus driver" he said politely. A lot of kids on the bus had cool powers. When we got to almost our last house, a girl walked out of the house wearing a grey tank top and a grey top over it and black jeans and black converses and a cool knitted hat on. After she came up to the bus two people walked out of the house behind her in superhero costumes and yelled "bye sweetie". "Why is everyone looking at that girl's parents" asked Kendall. No one spoke till Ron said "you don't know the greatest superheroes, named Jet stream and Commander". No one said anything. A few seconds later the girl came on and was about to grab a seat when Ron asked "what's your names girl" "Camille Stronghold" she said. Everyone but me and the guys and Jo gasped. "Daughter of Jet stream and Commander" Ron said and then pointed at me and said "move over and let the girl sit" before she could object Ron pushed her down next me. "Thanks ….." she said. "Logan and how cool is it to have both parents superheroes, it must be really cool" I said. "Actually most of the time it isn't because your parents are never around there always gone out to find crime and this morning is the first time they saw me off to school". After a few minutes of talking the school bus went off a bridge and looked like it was falling and all of us were screaming and I think Ron said "freshmans" when we landed, we all went to the gym and met principle powers and she said we had to be figured out by coach boomer. A few minutes later a man walked and yelled "welcome freshman" and it made a sonic boom. "You are going to show me your powers and I will put you in a group, either hero or side kick" he said. After a few kids went up Camille was called up. She walked up. "Well Camille Stronghold, well your dad was my best friend in high school; well show me your powers" said coach boom. She didn't do anything and then he said "car" and car dropped but before it could Camille was holding it up with one hand. "Super strength, got any other powers you have" then she flew up with the car to the roof. "Got any other" he said. "Carlos what's your power?" asked Camille. "Fire" "come up here please" "what are you doing" asked coach boomer. Carlos walked up and took Camille's hand and then Carlos sunk to the ground and Camille was using his power. "amazing you got your mother's flying and your dad's strength and being able to take people's powers, for now side kick" and she walked away without saying anything. I was amazed at her powers and how beautiful she was. After show the coach all our powers and we went to lunch but when we got there, 2 people were bugging a kid we met earlier named Larry and when Camille saw this she said she would be right back. I followed her and when we got to them Camille said "leave him alone" before we could do anything Camille was held by a kid with stretchy arms and I was being hit from behind by a tray but then Carlos got an idea and ran towards Camille and grabbed her ankle and the guy with stretchy arms was kind of burnt from the fire. When he let go of her I hugged her

Authors note: thank you for reading love Carly aka spidermonkey101


End file.
